Cesarstwo Bizantyńskie
Cesarstwo Bizantyńskie '''- termin historiograficzny, używany od XIX wieku na określenie greckojęzycznego, średniowiecznego cesarstwa rzymskiego ze stolicą w Konstantynopolu. Używane zamiennie określenie '''cesarstwo wschodniorzymskie jest bardziej popularne w odniesieniu do okresu poprzedzającego upadek cesarstwa zachodniorzymskiego. Ze względu na dominację greckiej kultury, języka oraz ludności, Bizancjum było w wielu ówczesnych krajach Europy Zachodniej nazywane „Cesarstwem Greków”, podczas gdy formalnie (w tym dla ludności państwa), było to nadal Cesarstwo Rzymskie (łac. Imperium Romanum, gr.Βασίλεια Ῥωμαίων), a jego cesarze kontynuowali nieprzerwaną sukcesję cesarzy rzymskich. Świat islamu znał Bizancjum pod nazwą Rûm (ar. روم, „ziemia Rzymian”). Greckie słowo ρωμιοσύνη – rzymskość, dla Greków do dziś oznacza greckość. Dlatego nazywanie mieszkańców Cesarstwa przez krzyżowców „Grekami” mogło być dla nich obraźliwe. Zaś pod koniec istnienia Bizancjum określenie „Hellen” przestało oznaczać poganina, a Bizantyńczycy używali go podkreślając dumę ze swej starożytnej greckiej przeszłości3. Historycy nie są zgodni co do dokładnej daty rozpoczęcia bizantyńskiego okresu historii Rzymu. Wielu uważa za pierwszego „cesarza bizantyńskiego” Konstantyna I (panował w latach 306–337), który w 330 przeniósł stolicę cesarstwa z Nikomedii do Konstantynopola (do 342 roku Bizancjum). Miasto Rzym przestało być stolicą już za rządów Dioklecjana (284-305). Niektórzy początków Bizancjum upatrują w okresie panowania Teodozjusza I (379 – 395), gdy chrześcijaństwo ostatecznie zajęło miejsce politeistycznej religii starożytnego Rzymu, lub w latach tuż po jego śmierci w 395, kiedy to utrwalił się polityczny podział na Wschód i Zachód. Jeszcze inni umiejscawiają początek cesarstwa później, w 476, i łączą go z ustąpieniem ostatniego cesarza zachodniego cesarstwa, Romulusa Augustulusa, i pozostawieniem władzy cesarskiej jedynie w rękach władcy greckiego Wschodu. Pod uwagę brany jest również czas reorganizacji cesarstwa za panowania Herakliusza (ok. 620), kiedy łacińskie tytuły i zwroty zostały oficjalnie zastąpione przez ich greckie odpowiedniki. W rzeczywistości przemiany te zachodziły stopniowo i w 330, gdy Konstantyn ustanawiał nową stolicę, procesy hellenizacji i postępującej chrystianizacji trwały już od dłuższego czasu. Koniec cesarstwa utożsamiany jest generalnie z upadkiem Konstantynopola i początkiem Imperium Osmańskiego w 1453, chociaż niektórzy uczeni uważają zań datę zdobycia Konstantynopola podczas IV krucjaty w 1204 lub moment upadku greckich królestw sukcesyjnych: Mistry w 1460, Trapezuntu w 1461 i Monemwasji w 1471. Historia nazwy Bizancjum Termin cesarstwo bizantyńskie został stworzony przez nowożytnych historyków i nigdy nie był używany podczas istnienia imperium. W języku greckim nazwa cesarstwa brzmiała Basileia tōn Rōmaiōn (Βασιλεία των Ρωμαίων) – „Cesarstwo Rzymian” (co było przekładem łacińskiej nazwy Cesarstwa Rzymskiego – „Imperium Romanōrum”) albo po prostu Rōmania (Ρωμανια). Sami Bizantyńczycy nazywali się Rzymianami (hoi Romaioi) lub zwykle chrześcijanami. Określanie Cesarstwa jako „bizantyńskiego” rozpoczęło się w Europie Zachodniej w 1557, kiedy niemiecki historyk Hieronymus Wolf opublikował swoją pracę Corpus Historiæ Byzantinæ, która była zbiorem bizantyńskich źródeł. Publikacja w 1648 Byzantine du Louvre (Corpus Scriptorum Historiæ Byzantinæ) i w roku 1680 Historia Byzantina Du Cangegospopularyzowały użycie określenia „bizantyński” pośród autorów francuskich, takich jak Monteskiusz.http://www.romanity.org/htm/fox.01.en.what_if_anything_is_a_byzantine.01.htm Przedtem cesarstwo było nazywane przez zachodnich Europejczyków Imperium Graecorum (cesarstwo Greków). Bizantyńskie pretensje do rzymskiego dziedzictwa były w sposób świadomy odrzucane co najmniej od koronacji Karola Wielkiego na cesarza (Imperator Augustus) przez papieża Leona III w roku 800. Zawsze kiedy papieże lub zachodni władcy chcieli użyć terminu rzymski w odniesieniu do cesarzy bizantyńskich preferowali termin Imperator Romaniæ zamiast Imperator Romanorum, tytułu zarezerwowanego tylko dla Karola i jego następców. Bizantyńczycy w odpowiedzi zaczęli używać tytułu basileus ton Romaion (cesarz Rzymian), dla podkreślenia wyłącznych – w ich rozumieniu – praw do spuścizny po cesarzach starożytnego Rzymu. W czasach Paleologów stosowano formułę wierny w Chrystusie Bogu cesarz i autokrator Rzymian. Dla cesarza rezerwowano też tytuły „Augusta” oraz „Wielkiego Basileusa” (megas basileus), dla wyróżnienia go wśród współrządzących cesarstwem członków rodziny. Sam termin „bizantyński” pochodzi od „Bizancjum”, nazwy Konstantynopola zanim stał się on stolicą Konstantyna. Historia Wschodnie cesarstwo w znacznym stopniu uniknęło trudności na jakie napotkał Zachód w trzecim i czwartym wieku, w dużej mierze dzięki lepiej rozwiniętemu życiu miejskiemu i zasobach finansowych, które pozwoliły na zjednywanie najeźdźców poprzez płacenie trybutu i opłacanie barbarzyńskich najemników. W ciągu wieku piątego armie różnych najeźdźców pustoszyły Cesarstwo Zachodnie, ale oszczędzały Wschód. Teodozjusz IIrozbudował fortyfikacje Konstantynopola, tak że miasto stało się odporne na ataki; jego mury pozostały niezdobyte aż do 1204. Żeby uchronić się przed Hunami Attyli Teodozjusz zgodził się płacić im roczny trybut, który stopniowo wzrastał aż do 2100 funtów złota. Co więcej, faworyzował on tych kupców mieszkających w Konstantynopolu, którzy handlowali z barbarzyńcami. Jego następca, Marcjan, nie tylko odmówił płacenia tych astronomicznych sum, ale ponadto kiedy Attyla w 452 zaatakował cesarstwo zachodnie uderzył na niego od wschodu. Kiedy Attyla zmarł w 453 jego imperium załamało się i Konstantynopol rozpoczął korzystną współpracę z pozostałościami Hunów, którzy potencjalnie mogli walczyć w bizantyńskiej armii. Po upadku Attyli prawdziwym władcą Konstantynopola był alański wódz Aspar. Leon I próbował uwolnić się spod jego wpływów poprzez wspieranie w armii Izauryjczyków, półbarbarzyńskiego plemienia żyjącego w południowej Anatolii. Aspar i jego syn Ardabur zostali zamordowani podczas buntu w 471 i odtąd Konstantynopol był wolny od wpływów barbarzyńskich wodzów przez całe stulecia. Leon był także pierwszym cesarzem, który otrzymał koronę nie od dowódcy wojskowego, co było rzymską tradycją, ale od Patriarchy Konstantynopola, reprezentującego hierarchię kościelną. Ta zmiana okazała się trwała i w średniowieczu religijny charakter koronacji całkowicie wyparł starą wojskową formę. W 468 Leon bezskutecznie próbował odzyskać Afrykę Północną z rąk Wandalów. W tym okresie Zachodnie Cesarstwo Rzymskie było ograniczone do Italii i terenów na południe od Dunaju aż do Bałkanów (Brytania została opuszczona i stopniowo była podbijana przez Anglów i Sasów, Hiszpanię najechali Wizygoci i Swebowie, Wandalowie zajęli Afrykę, natomiast Galia była podzielona pomiędzy Franków, Burgundów, Bretończyków, Wizygotów i pozostałości Rzymian). Wypełnieniem jednego z warunków sojuszu z Izauryjczykami było wydanie w 466 córki Leona Ariadny za ich wodza Tarasikodissę, który przybrał imię Zenon. Kiedy Leon zmarł w 474 jego następcą został młodszy syn Zenona i Ariadny, Leon II, jego ojciec zaś rządził jako regent. Zenon jednak wkrótce stał się współcesarzem, a po śmierci swojego syna w listopadzie tego roku jedynym władcą imperium. Za datę końca Zachodniego Cesarstwa jest czasami uznawany rok 476, kiedy barbarzyński wódz Odoaker pozbawił władzy tytularnego cesarza Zachodu Romulusa Augustulusa, nie zastępując go kolejnym marionetkowym władcą. W roku 477 Odoaker wysłał do Zenona poselstwo z insygniami cesarskimi, prosząc o powierzenie mu w jego imieniu rządów w Italii, na co jednak ten odpowiedział dyplomatycznym unikiem. W celu odzyskania Italii Zenon mógł tylko negocjować z Ostrogotami Teodoryka, którzy osiedlili się w Mezji. Wysłał on króla barbarzyńców do Italii jako magister militum per Italiam („dowódcę wojsk w Italii”). Po upadku Odoakra w 493, Teodoryk, który młodość spędził w Konstantynopolu, rządził w Italii samodzielnie, jedynie nominalnie uznając zwierzchność Zenona. Był najpotężniejszym germańskim królem swoich czasów, jednak jego następcy znacznie mu ustępowali i ich królestwo w Italii ogarnął regres już w latach 30. VI wieku. W 475 Zenon został pozbawiony władzy przez Bazyliskusa, wodza który dowodził inwazją Leona I na Północną Afrykę w roku 468, jednak odzyskał tron dwanaście miesięcy później. Niemniej w 484 wyzwanie rzucił mu inny Izauryjczyk, Leoncjusz, który został wybrany na antycesarza. Dominacja Izauryjczyków skończyła się, kiedy stary urzędnik cywilny pochodzenia rzymskiego, Anastazjusz, został cesarzem w roku 491 i po długiej wojnie pokonał ich w 498. Anastazjusz okazał się energicznym reformatorem i kompetentnym administratorem. Udoskonalił on system monetarny wprowadzony przez Konstantyna Wielkiego poprzez ostateczne ustalenie wagi follis, monety miedzianej używanej w większości codziennych transakcji. Zreformował także system podatkowy i zniósł w 498 znienawidzony podatek bezpośrednichryzargyron. W chwili jego śmierci skarb państwa zawierał ogromną sumę 320 tys. funtów złota. Dynastia Justyniańska Justynian I, który objął tron w 527, stał się wykonawcą programu bizantyńskiej ekspansji na wcześniejsze rzymskie terytoria. Justynian, syn illyryjskiego chłopa, zdobył rzeczywistą kontrolę nad państwem już za panowania swojego wuja, Justyna I (518–527). Okres jego rządów rozpoczął się wojną. Od terytoriów dzisiejszej Gruzji aż po Pustynię Arabską, wzdłuż granicy z Persami toczyła się seria wojennych kampanii. W roku 532, usiłując ochronić wschodnią granicę swego państwa, Justynian podpisał traktat pokojowy z Chosrowem I Anoszirwanem, w którym zobowiązał się do płacenia dużego rocznego trybutu Sasanidom. W tym samym roku w Konstantynopolu wybuchło powstanie Nika, zakończone śmiercią około 30 tysięcy buntowników i ostatecznym wzmocnieniem władzy zwycięskiego Justyniana. Papież Agapit I został wysłany przez ostrogockiego króla Teodahada w celu podpisania pokoju z Justynianem, lecz jego misja nie powiodła się. Udało mu się za to usunąć z urzędu zwolennika monofizytyzmu, popieranego przez cesarzową Teodorę patriarchę Konstantynopola Antyma I. Okres podbojów na Zachodzie rozpoczął się w 533, kiedy Justynian wysłał swego wodza Belizariusza wraz z niewielką, około piętnastotysięczną armią w celu odbicia Afryki Północnej z rąk Wandalów. Wyprawa zakończyła się nadspodziewanie łatwym sukcesem, jednak dopiero piętnaście lat później, w roku 548, udało się podporządkować główne niezależne plemiona zamieszkujące ten obszar. W ostrogockiej Italii śmierć Teodoryka Wielkiego, jego wnuka oraz następcy Atalaryka oraz córki Amalasunty pozwoliła zasiąść na tronie mordercy Amalasunty, Teodahadowi, pomimo wyraźnego spadku jego autorytetu jako władcy. W 535 roku niewielka bizantyńska wyprawa na Sycylię zakończyła się powodzeniem, lecz wzmożony wkrótce opór Gotów opóźnił zwycięstwo aż do roku 540, kiedy Belizariusz, po udanych oblężeniach Neapolu i Rzymu, zdobył Rawennę. Mimo to Ostrogoci wkrótce zjednoczyli się ponownie pod władzą Totili i 17 grudnia 546 zdobyli Rzym; w 549 Belizariusz został ostatecznie odwołany przez Justyniana. Jednak pojawienie się w późnym 551 w Italii ormiańskiego eunucha Narsesa z liczącą 35 tysięcy żołnierzy armią zaważyło nad losem Gotów. Totila został pokonany i zginął w Bitwie pod Busta Gallorum; jego los podzielił rok później jego następca, Teja, w Bitwie pod Mons Lactarius w październiku 552. Pomimo kontynuacji oporu przez kilka gockich garnizonów oraz dwóch późniejszych inwazji, będących dziełem Franków i Alamanów, wojna o Półwysep Apeniński dobiegła końca. W 551 możny z wizygockiej Hiszpanii, Atanagild, poprosił Justyniana o pomoc w rebelii przeciwko królowi. Cesarz wysłał oddział pod wodzą Liberiusza, który, chociaż w podeszłych latach, udowodnił, że jest zdolnym dowódcą. Bizancjum utrzymało niewielki kawałek hiszpańskiego wybrzeża aż do panowania Herakliusza. Na wschodzie wojny persko-bizantyńskie trwały aż do 561 kiedy wysłannicy Justyniana i Chosrowa zgodzili się na 50-letni pokój. W połowie lat pięćdziesiątych VI wieku Justynian odniósł zwycięstwo na większości teatrów wojennych, ze znamiennym wyjątkiem Bałkanów, które były przedmiotem powtarzających się najazdów Słowian. W 559 imperium stanęło w obliczu inwazji Kutrigurów i Słowian. Justynian odwołał Belizariusza ze stanu spoczynku, ale kiedy tylko bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo minęło, cesarz osobiście przejął dowództwo. Wieści o tym, że Justynian wzmocnił swoją flotę dunajską, sprawiły, iż zaniepokojeni Kutrigurowie zgodzili się na traktat, który przyznawał im subsydia i bezpieczne przejście z powrotem za rzekę. Justynian jest powszechnie znany dzięki swemu dorobkowi legislacyjnemu, wyróżniającemu się swoim rozmiarem i znaczeniem. W składzie poszczególnych komisji dokonujących stworzenia zbioru prawa znanego później jako Corpus Iuris Civilis albo po prostu Kodyfikacja justyniańska zasiadał zawsze wybitny prawnik Trybonian, w pierwszej jako jej członek, w następnych już jako ich przewodniczący. W roku 529 siedmioosobowa komisja skompletowała wszystkie konstytucje cesarskiewydane od czasu Kodeksu Teodozjańskiego, do którego to zbioru w roku 534 dodano konstytucje wydane od czasów Hadriana i pewne nowe konstytucje Justyniana. Tak powstał tzw. Kodeks Justyniana. W Digestach, zwanych także Pandektami(Pandectae), skompletowanych pod kierownictwem Tryboniana w roku 533, został odnaleziony porządek i system w sprzecznych zasadach wielkich rzymskich jurystów, podczas gdy podręcznik Institutiones został wprowadzony w celu ułatwienia nauczania w szkołach prawa. Zwyczajowo do Corpus Iuris Civilis zalicza się także czwartą księgę, tzw. Novellae, składającą się z konstytucji wydanych przez Justyniana po roku 534. Została ona jednak zredagowana przez prywatnych kompilatorów. Polityka religijna Justyniana doprowadziła do konfliktu z Żydami, manichejczykami, poganami, i rozmaitymi sektami chrześcijańskimi, takimi jak nestorianie, monofizyci i arianie. Chcąc zupełnie wykorzenić pogaństwo, Justynian zamknął w roku 529 sławną Akademię Platońską w Atenach. W ciągu VI wieku tradycyjna grecko-rzymska kultura była ciągle wpływowa we Wschodnim cesarstwie, mając takich prominentnych przedstawicieli jak filozof natury Jan Filopon. W tym samym stuleciu jednak chrześcijańska filozofia i kultura znajdowały się w fazie wzrostu i zaczęły dominować nad starszą kulturą. Hymny pisane przez Romana Pieśniarza były wyznacznikiem rozwoju Boskiej Liturgii, podczas gdy architekci i budowniczy pracowali nad ukończeniem nowego kościoła Bożej Mądrości, Hagia Sophia, mającego zastąpić stary kościół zniszczony podczas powstania Nika. Hagia Sophia stoi do dziś jako jeden z największych pomników historii architektury. Następca Justyniana, Justyn II, odmówił płacenia Persom wielkiego trybutu. W międzyczasie germańscy Longobardowie dokonali inwazji na Italię; pod koniec stulecia tylko jej jedna trzecia znajdowała się w bizantyńskich rękach. Następca Justyna, Tyberiusz II, wybrał pomiędzy swoimi wrogami, przyznając subsydia Awarom i jednocześnie podejmując działania wojenne przeciwko Persom. Chociaż wódz Tyberiusza, Maurycjusz, poprowadził skuteczną kampanię na froncie wschodnim, subsydia nie powstrzymały Awarów. Zdobyli oni bałkańską twierdzę Sirmium w roku 582, podczas gdy Turcy rozpoczęli rajdy za Dunaj. Maurycjusz, który w międzyczasie został cesarzem, w roku 591 wykorzystał wojnę domową w państwie Sasanidów i poparł Chosrowa II przeciwko Bahramowi Czobinowi, w zamian po jego zwycięstwie uzyskując kontrolę nad strategiczną twierdzą Dara, Iberią i Persarmenią. Aż do śmierci Maurycjusza na Wschodzie panował pokój, co cesarz wykorzystał podejmując ofensywę przeciwko Słowianom i Awarom, która doprowadziła do ponownego ustanowienia granicy na Dunaju. Dynastia heraklijska : Zamordowanie Maurycjusza przez Fokasa zostało przez Chosrowa potraktowane jako pretekst do obwołania się mścicielem tego pierwszego i odbicia rzymskiej prowincji Mezopotamia. Fokas, niepopularny władca, który jest w bizantyńskich źródłach nieodmiennie opisywany jako „tyran”, był celem licznych przedsiębranych przez Senat spisków. Ostatecznie został on obalony w roku 610 przez Herakliusza, który przypłynął do Konstantynopola z Kartaginy wraz z ikoną przytwierdzoną do dziobu jego okrętuhttps://academic.oup.com/past/article-abstract/84/1/3/1461812?redirectedFrom=fulltext. Po zdobyciu władzy przez Herakliusza Persowie wkroczyli w głąb Azji Mniejszej, okupując także Damaszek i Jerozolimę oraz zabierając Krzyż Święty do Ktezyfonu. Kontrofensywa Herakliusza przybrała charakter świętej wojny, a nie uczyniony ludzką ręką obraz Chrystusa był używany jako wojskowy sztandar. Jednocześnie kiedy Konstantynopol został uwolniony od oblężenia Awarów w 626zwycięstwo zostało przypisane ikonie Matki Bożej z Blachern niesionej w procesji wzdłuż murów miasta przez patriarchę Sergiusza. Główne siły Persów zostały zniszczone w bitwie pod Niniwą w 627 i w 630 Herakliusz przywrócił Krzyż Święty Jerozolimie podczas uroczystej ceremonii. Wojna była wyczerpująca zarówno dla Bizancjum jak i Persji, oraz uczyniła je niezwykle wrażliwymi na atak Arabów, którzy pojawili się w nadchodzących latach. Bizantyńczycy ponieśli druzgocącą klęskę w bitwie nad rzeką Jarmuk w 636, a Ktezyfon padł w 634. Herakliusz był pierwszym cesarzem, który zastąpił tradycyjne łacińskie tytuły swojego urzędu (Imperator, Caesar, Augustus) greckim Basileus (Βασιλεύς). To przejście od łaciny do greki znajduje paralelę w równoczesnym odejściu od stosowania łaciny w oficjalnych dokumentach . Próbując przywrócić jedność pomiędzy chrześcijanami hołdującymi chalcedońskiemu wyznaniu wiary i monofizytami Herakliusz zaproponował monoteletyzm jako kompromis. W 638 nowa doktryna została ogłoszona w narteksie bazyliki Hagia Sophia jako część edyktu Ekthesis, który zarazem zakazywał wszelkiej przyszłej dyskusji nad tą kwestią. W tym czasie jednak Syria i Palestyna, obie będące ośrodkami monofizytyzmu, wpadły w ręce Arabów, a inne monofizyckie centrum, Egipt, zostało utracone w roku 642. Ambiwalencja w stosunku do bizantyńskich rządów ze strony monofizytów być może osłabiła miejscowy opór wobec arabskiej ekspansji. Herakliusz odniósł sukces ustanawiając własną dynastię i jego potomkowie utrzymywali się na tronie, z pewnymi przerwami, do roku 711. Ich rządy cechowało jednoczesne pojawienie się licznych zagrożeń zewnętrznych, zarówno ze wschodu jak i z zachodu, które doprowadziły do redukcji terytorium cesarstwa do zaledwie części jego VI-wiecznego obszaru, oraz znaczących zamieszek wewnętrznych połączonych z przemianami kulturowymi. Arabowie, teraz sprawujący pełną kontrolę nad Syrią i Lewantem, dokonywali częstych wypadów w głąb Anatolii i pomiędzy 674 a 678 rokiem oblegali sam Konstantynopol. Arabska flota została ostatecznie odparta dzięki użyciu ognia greckiego i zawarto trzydziestoletni pokój pomiędzy cesarstwem a kalifatemUmajjadów. Najazdy na teren Anatolii nie osłabły i przyspieszyły upadek klasycznej kultury miejskiej. Mieszkańcy wielu miast albo na powrót fortyfikowali o wiele mniejsze obszary wewnątrz starych murów miejskich, albo przemieszczali się do pobliskich fortec. Próżnia pozostawiona przez zniknięcie starych pół-autonomicznych obywatelskich instytucji została zapełniona przez system temów, który pociągał za sobą podział Anatolii na „prowincje” zajmowane przez poszczególne armie, które przejęły władzę cywilną i podlegały bezpośrednio cesarskiej administracji. Ten system mógł mieć swoje korzenie w pewnych podejmowanych ad hoc przez Herakliusza środkach, ale w miarę upływu VII stulecia został rozwinięty w całkowicie nowy system cesarskich rządów. Wycofanie wielkiej liczby oddziałów z Bałkanów do walki z Persami, a potem Arabami, na wschodzie, otworzyło wrota dla stopniowej ekspansji Słowian na południe półwyspu, i, tak jak w Anatolii, wiele miast skurczyło się do niewielkich ufortyfikowanych osiedli . W latach 70. VII wieku Protobułgarzy zostali pchnięci na południe w kierunku Dunaju wskutek przybycia Chazarów i w roku 680 siły bizantyńskie, które zostały wysłane w celu przepędzenia tych nowych osadników, zostały pokonane. W następnym roku Konstantyn IV zawarł traktat z bułgarskim chanem Asparuchem i nowe państwo bułgarskie uzyskało suwerenną władzę nad słowiańskimi plemionami, które wcześniej, przynajmniej nominalnie, uznały władzę bizantyńską. W roku 688/689 cesarz Justynian II poprowadził wyprawę przeciwko Słowianom i Bułgarom, która osiągnęła znaczące zwycięstwa, chociaż fakt, że za wielki sukces wojenny uznano przedarcie się do Tesaloniki świadczył o stopniu upadku bizantyńskiej władzy na północy Półwyspu Bałkańskiego. Jedynym bizantyńskim miastem, które pozostało względnie nienaruszone, pomimo znaczącego spadku populacji i co najmniej dwóch wybuchów zarazy, był Konstantynopol. Jednak stolica imperium zmagała się wtenczas ze swoimi własnymi konfliktami politycznymi i religijnymi. Konstans II kontynuował politykę monoteletyzmu swojego dziadka, Herakliusza, spotykając się z silnym sprzeciwem zarówno ze strony ludności świeckiej, jak i kleru. Najgłośniejsi oponenci, Maksym Wyznawca i papież Marcin I zostali aresztowani, przywiezieni do Konstantynopola, oskarżeni, torturowani i wygnani. Wydaje się, że Konstans stał się niezwykle niepopularny w stolicy, i przeniósł on swoją rezydencję do Syrakuz, gdzie został ostatecznie zamordowany przez członka swojego dworu. Ostatni Heraklida, Justynian II, próbował złamać potęgę miejskiej arystokracji poprzez surowe opodatkowanie i obsadzanie stanowisk administracyjnych ludźmi z zewnątrz. Został on pozbawiony władzy w roku 695 i znalazł schronienie najpierw u Chazarów, a potem Bułgarów. W roku 705 powrócił do Konstantynopola z armią bułgarskiego chana Terweła, odzyskał tron i wprowadził rządy terroru przeciwko swoim wrogom. Wraz z jego ostatecznym obaleniem w roku 711, popartym jeszcze raz przez miejską arystokrację, panowanie dynastii heraklijskiej dobiegło końca. VII stulecie było okresem radykalnej transformacji Bizancjum. Cesarstwo, które niegdyś rozciągało się od Hiszpanii do Jerozolimy, zostało teraz zredukowane do Anatolii, Chersonezu i pewnych obszarów Italii oraz Bałkanów. Stratom terytorialnym towarzyszył kulturalny przełom; miejska cywilizacja została doszczętnie rozbita, klasyczne gatunki literatury zostały porzucone na rzecz teologicznych traktatów i nowy, „radykalnie abstrakcyjny” styl pojawił się w sztukach wizualnych. To, że imperium mimo wszystko przetrwało ten okres jest w pewnej mierze czymś zaskakującym, szczególnie na tle całkowitego załamania się imperium Sasanidów w obliczu arabskiej ekspansji, ale godna uwagi spójność militarnej organizacji pomogła wytrzymać zewnętrzne naciski i położyła podwaliny pod wzrost następnej dynastii. Dynastia izauryjska Leon III Izauryjczyk odparł muzułmański atak na Konstantynopol w dniu 15 sierpnia718 roku i odniósł wielkie zwycięstwo nad Arabami pod Akroinon w roku 740. Podjął się on także zadania reorganizacji i konsolidacji temów w Azji Mniejszej. Jego następca, Konstantyn V, odniósł warte uwagi zwycięstwa w północnej Syrii i gruntownie zniweczył siłę Bułgarów. Pod przywództwem Kruma zagrożenie bułgarskie pojawiło się ponownie i w roku 811 cesarz Nicefor I znalazł śmierć w bitwie na przełęczy Wyrbica. Jednak po dalszych walkach w roku 814 syn Kruma, Omurtag, zawarł pokój z cesarstwem. Na początku IX wieku Arabowie zdobyli Kretę i z sukcesem zaatakowali Sycylię, ale 3 września863 roku bizantyński wódz Petronas odniósł zwycięstwo nad emirem MeliteneUmarem al-Amrem, który poległ . Jak pisze Georg Ostrogorski: „to wielkie zwycięstwo stanowi punkt zwrotny w zmaganiach bizantyńsko-arabskich”. VIII i IX stulecie były także świadkami kontrowersji i religijnych podziałów wokół ikonoklazmu. Ikony zostały zakazane przez Leona i Konstantyna, co doprowadziło do buntów ikonodułów (popierających ikony) na terenie cesarstwa. Dzięki wysiłkom Ireny drugi sobór w Nicei zebrał się w 787 i stwierdził, że ikony powinny być szanowane, ale nie czczone. Po swojej koronacji na cesarza w 800 Karol Wielki wraz z papieżem wysłał poselstwo do Ireny, prawdopodobnie aby zaproponować jej małżeństwo i w ten sposób zjednoczyć cesarstwo zachodnie ze wschodnim, jednak zamiary te udaremnił przewrót pałacowy, który w 802 pozbawił cesarzową władzy. W roku 813 Leon V Armeńczyk powrócił do polityki ikonoklazmu, ale w roku 843 cesarzowa Teodora przywróciła kult ikon z pomocą patriarchy Metodego. Ikonoklazm odegrał swoją rolę w przyszłym wyobcowaniu się Wschodu od Zachodu, które postąpiło naprzód podczas tzw. schizmy Focjusza, kiedy papież Mikołaj I rzucił wyzwanie wyniesieniu Focjusza do patriarchatu. Dynastia macedońska Cesarstwo Bizantyńskie osiągnęło szczyt swojego rozkwitu za panowania cesarzy z dynastii macedońskiej, w okresie od końca IX do początku XI wieku, kiedy to uzyskało kontrolę nad Adriatykiem, południowymi Włochami oraz wszystkimi terytoriami cara Bułgarii, Samuela. Miasta cesarstwa powiększały się, a bogactwo rozprzestrzeniało się pośród prowincji jako rezultat na nowo zapewnionego bezpieczeństwa. Liczba ludności rosła, a produkcja powiększała się, stymulując wzrost popytu i zachęcając do handlu. Postępował wzrost edukacji. Starożytne pisma były zachowywane i cierpliwie przepisywane. Sztuka bizantyńska kwitła, a wspaniałe mozaiki uświetniały wnętrza wielu nowo powstałych kościołów. Cesarstwo, mimo iż zajmowało znacznie mniejszy obszar niż podczas rządów Justyniana, było silniejsze, jako że zachowane terytoria były w mniejszym stopniu geograficznie rozproszone oraz lepiej politycznie i kulturowo zintegrowane. Rozwój wewnętrzny Odrodzenie Bizancjum, chociaż zwykle przypisywane Bazylemu I (867–886), założycielowi dynastii macedońskiej, jest ostatnio częściej kojarzone z reformami jego poprzednika, Michała III (842–867), oraz doradcy żony tego cesarza, uczonego Teoktysta. Ten ostatni w szczególności popierał na dworze kulturę, a prowadząc ostrożną politykę finansową znacznie podniósł rezerwy złota cesarstwa. Powstanie dynastii macedońskiej zbiegło się z wewnętrznym rozwojem, który wzmocnił religijną jedność imperium. Ruch ikonoklastyczny doświadczał stopniowego upadku, który był przyspieszany przez jego ostrożne tłumienie przez cesarzy i łagodzenie religijnych sporów, wyczerpujących zasoby cesarstwa w poprzednich stuleciach. Pomimo okazjonalnych taktycznych porażek, administracyjna, legislacyjna, kulturalna i ekonomiczna sytuacja nadal się poprawiała za kolejnych następców Bazylego, w szczególności zaś Romana Lekapena (920–944). System temów w tym okresie osiągnął swoją ostateczną formę. Kościelny establishment zaczął lojalnie popierać sprawę cesarstwa, a siła klasy właścicieli ziemskich została ograniczona na rzecz drobnych rolników, którzy tworzyli ważną część militarnej siły imperium. Te sprzyjające okoliczności przyczyniły się do wzrastającej zdolności cesarzy do prowadzenia wojen przeciwko Arabom. Wojny z muzułmanami Do roku 867 sytuacja cesarstwa zarówno na wschodzie, jak i na zachodzie ustabilizowała się; z kolei powodzenie defensywnej strategii militarnej umożliwiło cesarzom planowanie odbicia ziem utraconych na wschodzie. Proces rekonkwisty toczył się ze zmiennym szczęściem; druzgoczącą klęskę zadaną cesarstwu nad Bosforem poprzedziło tymczasowe opanowanie Krety w 843, zaś kolejni cesarze nie potrafili powstrzymać muzułmanów przed zajęciem Sycylii (827-902). Używając terenów dzisiejszej Tunezji w charakterze bazy wypadowej, muzułmanie podbili Palermo w 831, Mesynę w 842, Ennę w 859, Syrakuzy w 878, Katanię w 900 oraz ostatni bastion imperium na wyspie, Taorminę, w 902 roku. Straty te powetowane zostały wkrótce w wyniku zwycięskiej wyprawy przeciwko Damietcie w Egipcie (856), wspomnianej już powyżej wiktorii odniesionej nad emirem Malatii (863), uznania zwierzchności cesarstwa przez Dalmację (867) oraz przeprowadzonej w latach 70. IX stulecia ofensywie Bazylego I w kierunku Eufratu. Problemy wewnętrzne w świecie islamu oraz wzrost potęgi Turków na wschodzie na pewien czas zredukowały zagrożenie ze strony muzułmanów. Wsparcia udzieliła im jednak sekta Paulicjan, mająca silną pozycję we wschodnich prowincjach cesarstwa; cierpiąc prześladowania ze strony Bizantyńczyków, Paulicjanie niejednokrotnie walczyli pod sztandarami Arabów. Ostatecznie pokonani zostali przez Bazylego I w następstwie kilku przeprowadzonych przeciwko nim kampanii. W roku 904 cesarstwo spotkała katastrofa, kiedy drugie co do znaczenia miasto cesarstwa, Thessaloniki, zostało zaatakowane i splądrowane przez flotę arabską dowodzoną przez bizantyńskich renegatów. W odpowiedzi w 908 wojska imperium zniszczyły flotę Arabów, zaś dwa lata później splądrowały syryjskie miasto Laodyceę. Mimo to, Bizantyńczycy pozostawali niezdolni do zadania muzułmanom ostatecznego ciosu, ponosząc w 911 roku klęskę podczas próby odbicia Krety. Sytuacja na granicy z terytoriami arabskimi pozostawała płynna, z Bizantyńczykami zamiennie w ofensywie lub defensywie. Rusowie, którzy w 860 po raz pierwszy zaatakowali Konstantynopol, stanowili kolejne, nowe wyzwanie. W 941 pojawili się na azjatyckim wybrzeżu Bosforu, ale tym razem zostali zniszczeni, co pokazuje wzrost militarnej siły Bizancjum w stosunku do 907, kiedy tylko dyplomacja była w stanie odeprzeć najeźdźców. Zwycięzcą nad Rusami był sławny wódz Jan Kurkuaz, który kontynuował ofensywę, odnosząc kolejne znaczące zwycięstwa w Mezopotamii w 943. Ich kulminacją było oblężenie Edessy, która uratowała się tylko dlatego, że kalif Al-Muttaki zgodził się wydać Bizantyńczykom słynny mandylion, który następnie został uroczyście sprowadzony do Konstantynopola . Cesarze-żołnierze, Nicefor II Fokas (panował 963 – 969) i Jan I Tzimiskes (969 – 976), rozszerzyli terytoria imperium w Syrii, pokonując emirów północno-zachodniego Iraku, i odbili Kretę oraz Cypr. W pewnym momencie za Jana Tzimiskesa armie cesarskie zagrażały nawet Jerozolimie. Emirat Hamdanidów w Aleppo i jego sąsiedzi zostali wasalami cesarstwa na wschodzie, gdzie największym zagrożeniem dla niego było egipskie państwo Fatymidów. Wojny z Bułgarami Tradycyjny konflikt ze Stolicą Apostolską trwał nadal, podsycany kwestią zwierzchnictwa religijnego nad nowo schrystianizowaną Bułgarią. Wywołało to inwazję potężnego cara Symeona I w roku 894, odepchniętą jednak przez dyplomację Bizancjum, która wezwała na pomoc Węgrów. Bizantyńczycy zostali jednak wkrótce pokonani w bitwie pod Bulgarofygon (896) i zmuszeni do płacenia Bułgarom corocznej daniny. Później (912) Bizantyńczycy przyznali nawet Symeonowi koronę Basileusa Bułgarii, a młody cesarz Konstantyn VII ożenił się z jedną z jego córek. Gdy bunt w Konstantynopolu powstrzymał jego dynastyczny projekt, Symeon powtórnie najechał Trację i zdobył Adrianopol. Wielka cesarska wyprawa pod dowództwem Leona Fokasa i Romana I zakończyła się ponownie miażdżącą klęską Bizancjum w bitwie pod Anchialos (917) i w następnym roku Bułgarzy mieli możliwość swobodnego plądrowania północnej Grecji aż do Koryntu. Adrianopol został ponownie zajęty w roku 923, a w 924 armia bułgarska oblegała Konstantynopol. Sytuacja na Bałkanach poprawiła się dopiero po śmierci Symeona w roku 927. Pod rządami cesarza Bazylego II (panował 976–1025), Bułgarzy, którzy, od momentu swojego przybycia trzysta lat wcześniej, zdobyli większość Bałkanów kosztem Bizantyńczyków, stali się celem corocznych kampanii bizantyńskiej armii. Wojna przeciągała się prawie dwadzieścia lat, aż do bitwy pod Klidion, w której Bułgarzy zostali całkowicie rozbici. Bułgarska armia została schwytana w pułapkę i mówi się, że dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu z każdych jej stu ludzi zostało oślepionych, a co setnego człowieka pozostawiono z jednym okiem, by poprowadził swoich rodaków do domu. Zobaczywszy straszne pozostałości swojej niegdyś dzielnej armii car Samuel zmarł z szoku. W roku 1018 Bułgaria poddała się i została częścią imperium. To olśniewające zwycięstwo odtworzyło granicę na Dunaju, która nie była utrzymywana od czasów cesarza Herakliusza. Cesarstwo zyskało w tym czasie także nowego sojusznika w nowym państwie Waregów w Kijowie, z którego otrzymało wojska zaciężne, zwane Gwardią wareską, w zamian za małżeństwo siostry Bazylego, Anny, z Włodzimierzem I Wielkim. W tym okresie bizantyńska księżniczka Teofano, żona Ottona II, była regentką Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, torując drogę szerzeniu się kultury bizantyńskiej na zachód. Triumf Cesarstwo Bizantyńskie rozciągało się teraz od Armenii na wschodzie do Kalabrii w Italii na zachodzie. Osiągnięto wiele sukcesów, począwszy od podboju Bułgarii, przez aneksję części terytorium Gruzji i Armenii, po zupełne zniszczenie sił inwazyjnych Egipcjan koło Antiochii. Te zwycięstwa jednak nie wystarczały: cesarz Bazyli uważał arabską okupację Sycylii za zniewagę i planował odbicie wyspy, która przez ponad 300 lat (ok. 550 – ok. 900) należała do cesarstwa. Jednak jego śmierć w 1025 stanowiła koniec tego projektu. Wiek XI był także znaczący jeśli chodzi o wydarzenia religijne. W 1054 relacje pomiędzy dwiema tradycjami wewnątrz chrześcijańskiego kościoła, greckojęzyczną wschodnią i łacińskojęzyczną zachodnią, popadły w ostateczny kryzys. Chociaż istniała formalna deklaracja instytucjonalnej separacji, 16 lipca, kiedy trzej papiescy legaci w niedzielne popołudnie weszli do Hagia Sophia podczas Boskiej Liturgii i zostawili bullę ekskomunikującą na ołtarzu, tzw. wielka schizma stała się kulminacją stuleci stopniowej separacji. Chociaż schizma została wywołana przez doktrynalne dyskusje (w szczególności wschodnią odmowę akceptacji zachodniej doktryny filioque, podwójnego pochodzenia Ducha Świętego), dyskusje nad kwestiami administracyjnymi i politycznymi rozpalały się przez stulecia. Formalna separacja bizantyńskiego Kościoła prawosławnego i zachodniego Kościoła rzymskokatolickiegomiała dalekosiężne konsekwencje dla przyszłości Bizancjum. Kryzys i fragmentacja Bizancjum wkrótce popadło w okres trudności, spowodowanych w dużej mierze podkopaniem systemu temów i lekceważeniem wojska. Nicefor II, Jan Tzimiskes i Bazyli II przekształcili wojskowe „dywizje” (τάγματα, Tagmata) z szybko reagującej, przede wszystkim defensywnej, obywatelskiej armii, na profesjonalną, zdolną do prowadzenia długich kampanii i zasilaną przez rosnącą liczbę najemnikówsiłę. Najemnicy jednak byli drodzy i kiedy zagrożenie inwazją minęło w X wieku przestała także istnieć potrzeba utrzymywania dużych garnizonów i kosztownych fortyfikacji. Bazyli II pozostawił w chwili śmierci kwitnący skarb, ale zlekceważył kwestię sukcesji po sobie. Żaden z jego bezpośrednich następców nie posiadał szczególnych wojskowych ani politycznych talentów i administracja cesarstwa w coraz większym stopniu przechodziła w ręce służb cywilnych. Wysiłki zmierzające do ożywienia bizantyńskiej ekonomii przyniosły tylko wzrost inflacji i obniżenie wartości złotej monety. Armia była teraz postrzegana jednocześnie jako niepotrzebna rozrzutność i polityczne zagrożenie. Dlatego rodzime oddziały zostały zlikwidowane i zastąpione obcymi najemnikami zatrudnionymi na podstawie szczególnych kontraktów. W tym samym czasie Cesarstwo stanęło w obliczu nowych, ambitnych przeciwników. Bizantyńskie prowincje w południowej Italii zostały zagrożone przez Normanów, którzy przybyli do Italii na początku XI. stulecia. Sprzymierzone siły Melusa z Bari i Normanów zostały pokonane w Bitwie pod Kannamiw 1018 i dwie dekady później Michał IV Paflagończykwysłał ekspedycję mającą na celu odbicie Sycylii z rąk Arabów. Chociaż kampania rozpoczęła się od sukcesu, odzyskanie Sycylii nie zostało przeprowadzone, przede wszystkim dlatego, że Georgios Maniakes, dowódca sił bizantyńskich, został odwołany kiedy zaczęto go podejrzewać o żywienie spiskowych ambicji. Podczas okresu sporu pomiędzy Bizancjum a Rzymem, który zakończył się wielką schizmą w 1054, Normanowie zaczęli robić powolne lecz stałe postępy w bizantyńskiej Italii. To jednak w Azji Mniejszej doszło do największej katastrofy. Turcy Seldżuccypojawili się w Armenii już pod koniec lat czterdziestych XI wieku, jednak po kilku latach walk wydawało się że na tym froncie zapanuje pokój, kiedy w roku 1055 Bizantyńczycy zawarli porozumienie z sułtanem Tughril Begiem. Sułtan nie był jednak w stanie zapanować nad poszczególnymi turkmeńskimi wodzami, którzy w roku 1058 złupili Melitenę, a w następnym Sebasteę (dzis. Sivas). W 1064 nowy sułtan Wielkich Seldżuków, Alp Arslan, zajął Ani po prostu po to, żeby odzyskać jakikolwiek wpływ na formalnie podległe mu wojownicze plemiona. Nie zdało się to jednak na nic i w 1067 Bizantyńczycy doznali szoku kiedy Turcy złupili Cezareę (dzis. Kayseri). Zagrożenie nadało znaczenia wojskowej arystokracji Anatolii, która w 1068 zabezpieczyła wybór jednego spośród siebie, Romana Diogenesa, na cesarza. Latem 1071 Roman przedsięwziął zmasowaną kampanię na wschodzie, mając zamiar wciągnąć Seldżuków do generalnej bitwy. Jednak w bitwie pod Manzikertem Roman nie tylko poniósł niespodziewaną klęskę z rąk Alp Arslana, ale dostał się do niewoli. Sułtan traktował go z szacunkiem i nie narzucił Bizantyńczykom zbyt twardych warunków. Jednak w Konstantynopolu doszło do zamachu stanu na rzecz Michała Dukasa, który w 1072 pokonał wypuszczonego z niewoli Romana. Jego władza była niestabilna, i spotkał się on z buntami kolejno Roussela de Bailleula, Nicefora Bryenniusza i Nicefora Botaniatesa, który ostatecznie w 1078 został cesarzem. Podczas tych walk zarówno buntownicy jak i rząd centralny korzystali z usług Turków, czasem wręcz oddając im w zamian za ich usługi niektóre miasta, tak że do roku 1081 niemal cała Azja Mniejsza znalazła się w rękach seldżuckich. Dynastia Komnenów : Aleksy I i Pierwsza Krucjata : Po Manzikercie częściowa odbudowa była możliwa dzięki wysiłkom dynastii Komnenów. Pierwszym cesarzem pochodzącym z tego rodu był Izaak I Komnen(1057 – 1059), a drugim Aleksy I (1081 – 1118). Na samym początku swego panowania Aleksy spotkał się z groźnym atakiem Normanów pod dowództwem Roberta Guiscarda i jego syna Boemunda, którzy zdobyli Dyrrachium i Korfu oraz rozpoczęli oblężenie Larisy w Tesalii. Aleksy w zamian za przywileje pozyskał pomoc weneckiej floty, lecz dopiero śmierć Roberta Guiscarda w 1085 przejściowo załagodziła problem normański. W następnym roku zginął sułtan Rum i państwo Seldżuków zostało podzielone wskutek wewnętrznej rywalizacji. Swoimi własnymi siłami Aleksy pokonał Pieczyngów; zostali oni zaskoczeni i zniszczeni w bitwie u podnóża góry Lebunion, 29 kwietnia 1091. Osiągnąwszy stabilizację na Zachodzie Aleksy mógł zwrócić swoją uwagę na poważne ekonomiczne trudności cesarstwa i dezintegrację jego tradycyjnego systemu defensywnego. Ciągle nie miał jednak wystarczającej liczby ludzi, żeby wyruszyć przeciwko Seldżukom i odzyskać terytoria w Azji Mniejszej. Na synodzie w Piacenziew 1095 wysłannicy Aleksego opowiadali papieżowi Urbanowi II o cierpieniach chrześcijan na wschodzie i podkreślili, że bez pomocy Zachodu będą oni nadal cierpieć pod muzułmańskimi rządami. Urban postrzegał prośbę Aleksego jako podwójną okazję do scementowania Zachodniej Europy i powiększenia papieskiej władzy. 27 listopada 1095 roku Urban II zwołał uczestników synodu w Clermont i wezwał wszystkich obecnych do wzięcia broni pod znakiem Krzyża i rozpoczęcia zbrojnej pielgrzymki w celu odzyskania Jerozolimy i Wschodu od muzułmanów. Odzew w Europie Zachodniej był przytłaczający. Aleksy spodziewał się pomocy w formie wojsk najemnych z Zachodu, ale był całkowicie nieprzygotowany na przybycie ogromnej i niezdyscyplinowanej siły, która wkrótce pojawiła się na bizantyńskim terytorium. Nie było dla niego czymś miłym odkrycie, że czterech spośród ośmiu przywódców głównych sił krucjaty jest Normanami, pośród nich zaś jest Boemund. Ponieważ jednak krucjata musiała przechodzić przez Konstantynopol cesarz miał nad nią pewną kontrolę. Zobowiązał on jej przywódców do przysięgi zwrotu cesarstwu wszystkich miast i terytoriów, jakie mogli oni odbić na drodze do Ziemi Świętej, a które kiedykolwiek należały do imperium. W zamian ofiarował im przewodników i wojskowe posiłki. Aleksy mógł teraz odbić pewną liczbę ważnych miast i wysp oraz większą część zachodniej Azji Mniejszej. Jednak krzyżowcy uznali swoje przysięgi za nieważne, kiedy Aleksy nie pomógł im w trakcie oblężenia Antiochii (w rzeczy samej Aleksy udał się w drogę do Antiochii, ale został przekonany do zawrócenia przez Stefana z Blois, który zapewnił go, że wszystko jest stracone i wyprawa właśnie zginęła). Boemund, który ustanowił siebie samego księciem Antiochii, wkrótce rozpoczął wojnę z Bizancjum, ale ostatecznie poniósł porażkę i w traktacie z Devol w 1108 uznał się wasalem Aleksego. Aleksy zrekonstruował armię i flotę, ale tylko poprzez ustabilizowanie wartości złotej monety na poziomie jednej trzeciej oryginalnej wartości i wprowadzenie dodatkowych podatków. Utrzymywanie rodzimych żołnierzy właściwie się skończyło wraz ze zniknięciem lub absorpcją ich wojskowych posiadłości. Aleksy popierał alternatywne źródło rodzimych rezerw ludzkich poprzez rozszerzanie systemu posiadłości darowanych pronoja (z łaski cesarza) i wiązaniu darowizny z obowiązkiem wojskowym. Analogicznie, Aleksy starał się popierać bardziej dochodowy rozwój posiadłości Kościoła przez oddawanie ich w zarząd świeckich. Ostatnie lata Aleksego są naznaczone przez prześladowania zwolenników herezji Bogomiłów oraz niepokoje wokół sukcesji, którą jego żona Irena Dukas chciała zapewnić mężowi swojej córki Anny Komneny, Niceforowi Bryenniuszowi. Jan II, Manuel I i Druga Krucjata Syn Aleksego Jan II Komnen przejął tron w 1118 i rządził krajem aż do roku 1143. Jan był pobożnym i zaangażowanym cesarzem, zdecydowanym zniweczyć szkody jakich cesarstwo doznało w bitwie pod Manzikertem, pół wieku wcześniejhttps://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Specjalna:Książki/0140259600. Słynący ze swojej pobożności oraz niezwykle łagodnych i sprawiedliwych rządów, Jan był wyjątkowym przykładem moralnego władcy, w czasach kiedy okrucieństwo było normą. Z tego powodu był nazywany bizantyńskim Markiem Aureliuszem. W trakcie swojego dwudziestopięcioletniego panowania Jan zawarł przymierze ze Świętym Cesarstwem Rzymskim na zachodzie, ostatecznie rozgromił Pieczyngów pod Beroją i osobiście prowadził wiele kampanii wojennych przeciwko Turkom w Azji Mniejszej. Kampanie Jana II gruntownie zmieniły stosunek sił w całym rejonie, zmuszając Turków do defensywy i przywracając pod bizantyńskie rządy wiele osad, twierdz i miast na całym półwyspie. Zażegnał on także węgierskie i serbskie zagrożenie w latach 20 XII wieku, a w roku 1130 sprzymierzył się z niemieckim cesarzem Lotarem III przeciw normańskiemu królowi Sycylii Rogerowi II. W późniejszych latach swojego panowania cesarz skierował swą uwagę w stronę wschodu. W 1135 pokonał Daniszmendydzki emirat Melitene, a w 1137 zaatakował księstwo Małej Armenii i podbił całą Cylicję. Książę Leon I oraz jego rodzina zostali odstawieni jako jeńcy do Konstantynopola. Zwycięstwo nad Ormianami otworzyło drogę do marszu na Księstwo Antiochii, którego władca Rajmund z Poitiers uznał się wasalem cesarza w 1137. W 1138 Jan wkroczył triumfalnie do miasta. Następnie, chcąc ukazać bizantyńskich cesarzy jako zwierzchników chrześcijańskiego świata, cesarz powiódł armię bizantyńską, wspieraną przez wojska księcia Antiochii oraz Joscelina II, hrabiego Edessy, przeciw muzułmańskiej Syrii. Plan zdobycia Aleppo nie powiódł się jednak, a oblężenie Szajzaru zakończyło się tylko połowicznym sukcesem. Nadzieje cesarza działającego z wielkim zaangażowaniem zostały pogrzebane w wyniku niechęci władców Antiochii i Edessy. W 1142 cesarz powrócił do żądania oddania mu Antiochii, jednak zmarł przed planowanym atakiem, 8 kwietnia 1143, w wyniku przypadkowego zranienia się zatrutą strzałą podczas polowania w Cylicji. Po śmierci Jana Rajmund zdecydował się zaatakować tę prowincję, jednak został pokonany i zmuszony do błagania o litość nowego cesarza, zostając ostatecznie jego wasalem. Jan wybrał na następcę swojego czwartego syna, Manuela, prowadzącego agresywną politykę wobec sąsiadów zarówno na wschodzie jak i zachodzie. W Palestynie sprzymierzył się on z łacińskim Królestwem Jerozolimskim i wysłał wielką flotę, która uczestniczyła w inwazji na fatymidzki Egipt. Manuel wzmocnił swoją pozycję zwierzchnika państw krzyżowców, potwierdzając swoją hegemonię nad Antiochią i Jerozolimą traktatami z Rejnaldem, księciem Antiochii, i Amalrykiem, królem Jerozolimy. Czyniąc wysiłki w celu przywrócenia bizantyńskiego zwierzchnictwa nad portami w południowej Italii, wysłał tam w 1155 roku ekspedycję, ale spory pomiędzy nim a sprzymierzeńcami doprowadził do niepowodzenia kampanii. Pomimo tego militarnego niepowodzenia, armie Manuela zaatakowały Królestwo Węgier w 1167, pokonując je w bitwie pod Sirmium. W 1168 prawie całe wschodnie wybrzeże Adriatyku było w rękach Manuela. Manuel zawarł szereg przymierzy z papieżem i katolickimi królestwami, oraz z sukcesem przeprowadził II wyprawę krzyżową przez swoje cesarstwo. Chociaż nadzieje na trwały sojusz papiesko-bizantyński natknęły się na nieprzezwyciężalne problemy, papież Innocenty III oczywiście miał pozytywny obraz Manuela kiedy pisał do Aleksego III że powinien on naśladować „swojego poprzednika Manuela sławnej pamięci”, który „zawsze odpowiadał przychylnie mi i moim poprzednikom”. Na wschodzie jednak w 1176 Manuel doznał wielkiej klęski z rąk Turków w bitwie pod Myriokefalon. Straty zostały szybko uzupełnione i w następnym roku siły Manuela zadały klęskę „wyborowym Turkom”. Jan Watatzes, wysłany z rozkazu cesarza w celu odparcia tureckiej inwazji, wyruszył nie tylko z żołnierzami z samej stolicy ale był także zdolny do zebrania armii po drodze; widomy znak tego że bizantyńska armia pozostała silna i program obrony Azji Mniejszej nadal odnosił sukcesy. Renesans XII stulecia Jan i Manuel prowadzili aktywną politykę wojskową i obaj przeznaczyli wiele środków na oblężenia i obronę miast; agresywna polityka fortyfikowania miast stanowiła samo serce ich imperialnej polityki militarnej. Pomimo klęski poniesionej pod Myriokefalon rządy Aleksego, Jana i Manuela przyniosły cesarstwu rozliczne zdobycze terytorialne, umocnienie granic w Azji Mniejszej oraz stabilizację europejskiej części granicy imperium. W latach 1081 – 1180 armia komneńska, strzegąc bezpieczeństwa cesarstwa, stworzyła podstawy do rozkwitu bizantyńskiej cywilizacji. Umożliwiło to ekonomiczne odrodzenie prowincji zachodnich, które trwało do końca stulecia. Niektórzy historycy uważają, że Bizancjum pod rządami dynastii Komnenów osiągnęło najwyższy poziom rozwoju gospodarczego od czasu inwazji Persów w VII wieku. W ciągu XII wieku populacja systematycznie rosła i zostały zagospodarowane rozległe połacie nowej ziemi uprawnej. Świadectwa archeologiczne zarówno z Europy jak i Azji pokazują znaczący rozwój wielkości osiedli miejskich, połączony z gwałtownym wzrostem nowych miast. Handel także rozkwitał: Wenecjanie, Genueńczycy i inni otworzyli porty Morza Egejskiego dla handlu, transportując na Zachód dobra z założonych przez krzyżowców królestw w Outremer i fatymidzkiego Egiptu oraz handlując z Bizancjum za pośrednictwem Konstantynopola. W zakresie sztuki doszło do odrodzenia mozaiki a lokalne szkoły architektury zaczęły tworzyć wiele odrębnych stylów, które czerpały z szeregu kulturalnych wpływów. W ciągu XII Bizancjum stworzyło własny model wczesnego humanizmu jako odrodzenia zainteresowania autorami klasycznymi. W Eustathiosie z Tesalonikibizantyński humanizm znalazł swój najbardziej charakterystyczny wyraz. Dynastia Angelosów Śmierć Manuela 24 września 1180 pozostawiła na tronie jego 11-letniego syna Aleksego II. Chociaż był wysoce niekompetentnym władcą, to jego matka, Maria z Antiochii, oraz jej łacińskie otoczenie, sprawiło, że jego panowanie stało się bardzo niepopularne. Ostatecznie Andronik I Komnen, wnuk Aleksego I, wszczął rewoltę przeciwko swojemu młodszemu kuzynowi i zdołał obalić go w drodze zamachu stanu. Wykorzystując swój przystojny wygląd i ogromną popularność pośród armii w sierpniu 1182 pomaszerował on na Konstantynopol i wzniecił masakrę łacinników. Po wyeliminowaniu potencjalnych rywali Andronik koronował się jako współcesarz we wrześniu 1183, po czym wkrótce rozkazał udusić Aleksego II, a następnie ożenił się z 12-letnią wdową po nim, Agnieszką Francuską. Ta problematyczna sukcesja osłabiła dynastyczną ciągłość i solidarność na której zaczęła opierać się siła bizantyńskiego państwa. Nowy cesarz był człowiekiem oszałamiających kontrastów. Przystojny i elokwentny, Andronik był jednocześnie znany ze swoich rozpustnych wyczynów. Pełen energii, zręczny i zdeterminowany w dążeniu do celu, Andronik był nazywany „prawdziwym Komnenem”. Jednak był także zdolny do przerażającej brutalności, gwałtu i okrucieństwa. Nawet przeciwnicy Andronika przyznawali że nieubłagana surowość jego praw przyniosła zbawienne skutki. Cesarz wydał walkę wszechobecnej korupcji i za pomocą swoich okrutnych metod zwalczył nadużycia urzędników, co przyczyniło się do szybkiej poprawy sytuacji w prowincjach i wytworzenia wśród chłopstwa dotąd nieznanego mu poczucia praworządności. Jak pisał Niketas Choniates: „Od tego, co oddał cesarzowi – co cesarskie, nie wymagano już nic więcej. Nikt nie zabierał mu, jak to się działo dawniej, ostatniej koszuli z grzbietu, nie dręczył go śmiertelnie, gdyż imię Andronika jak różdżka czarodziejska zmuszało do ucieczki chciwych poborców podatkowych”. Jednocześnie jednak Andronik wprowadził terror skierowany przeciwko wszystkim ludziom związanym w jakiś sposób ze nienawidzonym przez niego Manuelem, nie wyłączając członków własnego rodu, a wzrastający opór coraz bardziej wrogiej mu arystokracji prowokował go do coraz to nowych aktów przemocy. Panował coraz bardziej osamotniony i podejrzliwy, otoczony tylko wąskim kręgiem zaufanych sług, a jego okrucieństwo zaczęło napawać obrzydzeniem nawet początkowo mu przyjazną ludność Konstantynopola. W państwie toczyła się ukryta wojna domowa pomiędzy cesarzem a arystokracją, która podkopywała jego siły. Spiskom i rewoltom nie było końca. Mimo swojej wojskowej przeszłości, Andronik nie poradził sobie z Izaakiem Komnenem, Belą III, który reinkorporował chorwackie terytoria do Węgier oraz Stefanem Nemanją z Serbii, który ogłosił niepodległość w stosunku do Bizancjum. Żaden z tych problemów nie mógł się jednak równać z inwazją króla Sycylii Wilhelma II w 1185, który stał na czele 300 okrętów i 80 tys. ludzi. W czerwcu Normanowie zdobyli Dyrrachium, zaś w sierpniu Tesaloniki, co przypieczętowało los Andronika. Kiedy jeden z jego agentów próbował dokonać aresztowania arystokraty Izaaka Angelosa ten zabił go, i znajdując azyl w kościele Hagia Sophia odwołał się do ludności Konstantynopola, która obwołała go cesarzem i obaliła Andronika. Panowanie Izaaka II i w jeszcze większym stopniu jego brata, Aleksego III, było widokiem załamania się pozostałości scentralizowanej maszynerii bizantyńskiego rządu i systemu obronnego. Chociaż Normanowie zostali wyparci z Grecji to w 1186 Bułgarzy wszczęli bunt, który doprowadził do powstania drugiego państwa bułgarskiego. Złe pokierowanie trzecią krucjatą jasno pokazało słabość Bizancjum za Angelosów. Kiedy Ryszard Iprzywłaszczył sobie Cypr kosztem jego władcy Izaaka Komnena, to odmówił zwrócenia go cesarstwu. A kiedy Fryderyk I Barbarossa zdobył Konyę, Izaak nie zdołał przejąć inicjatywy. Wewnętrzna polityka Angelosów charakteryzowała się trwonieniem publicznego skarbu i złą gospodarką fiskalną. Autorytet Bizancjum został poważnie osłabiony i wzrastająca próżnia po władzy w centrum cesarstwa zachęcała do oderwania się. Istnieją świadectwa, że niektórzy dziedzice Komnenów ustanowili na wpół niepodległe państwo w Trapezuncie przed 1204. Według Aleksandra Vasilieva: „dynastia Angelosów, grecka z pochodzenia, ... przyspieszyła ruinę imperium, osłabionego na zewnątrz i rozbitego od wewnątrz”http://www.intratext.com/IXT/ENG0832/_P1B.HTM. IV wyprawa krzyżowa W 1198 papież Innocenty III w swoich encyklikach i poprzez legatów wskazał nowy cel krucjaty. Miał nim być podbój ajjubidzkiego Egiptu, ówczesnego centrum muzułmańskiej potęgi w Lewancie. Armia krzyżowców, która przybyła do Wenecji latem 1202 roku, była nieco mniejsza niż się spodziewano, poza tym nie było wystarczających funduszy na zapłatę Wenecjanom, których flota została wynajęta przez krzyżowców do przewiezienia ich do Egiptu. Wenecka polityka za Doży Enrica Dandolo, podeszłego w latach i ślepego, ale ciągle ambitnego, była potencjalnie w konflikcie z polityką papieża i krzyżowców, ponieważ Wenecję łączyły silne więzi handlowe z Egiptem. Krzyżowcy zaakceptowali sugestię, by zamiast zapłaty towarzyszyć Wenecjanom w zdobywaniu (chrześcijańskiego) portu Zadar w Dalmacji, dawnego wasala Wenecji, który w roku 1186 zbuntował się i przyjął zwierzchnictwo króla Węgier. Miasto upadło w listopadzie 1202 roku, po krótkim oblężeniu. Innocenty, którego powiadomiono o planie, ale jego sprzeciw został zignorowany, był niechętny narażaniu na niebezpieczeństwo krucjatowego przedsięwzięcia, na prośbę krzyżowców udzielił im zatem warunkowego rozgrzeszenia, ale ekskomunikował Wenecjan. Po śmierci Tybalda III, hrabiego Szampanii, dowództwo nad krucjatą przeszło na Bonifacego, markiza Montferratu. Wraz z innymi przywódcami zataił on przed resztą armii fakt ekskomuniki Wenecjan, uważając że na wieść o tym z pewnością by się rozpadła. Bonifacy był przyjacielem Filipa Szwabskiego. Obaj, Bonifacy i Filip, byli spokrewnieni z bizantyńską rodziną panująca. Tymczasem brat żony Filipa, Ireny Angeliny, Aleksy Angelos, syn zdetronizowanego w roku 1195 i oślepionego cesarza Izaaka II, przybył do Europy szukać pomocy i nawiązał kontakt z krzyżowcami. Aleksy obiecywał zjednoczenie prawosławia z katolicyzmem, zapłatę za pomoc w odzyskaniu należnego mu tronu 200 000 srebrnych marek i dołączenie do krucjaty z 10 tysiącami wojska. Innocenty wiedział o planach skierowania krucjaty do Konstantynopola, i zakazał ataku na miasto, lecz papieski list dotarł do Zadaru po wypłynięciu floty. Aleksy III nie przygotował obrony miasta, dlatego kiedy wenecka flota wpłynęła na wody Konstantynopola 24 czerwca 1203, spotkała się z niewielkim oporem. Latem 1203 Aleksy III uciekł i Aleksy Angelos został korowany jako Aleksy IV wraz ze swoim ślepym ojcem Izaakiem. Innocenty zganił przywódców krucjaty i rozkazał im niezwłocznie udać się do Ziemi Świętej. Kiedy w późnym listopadzie 1203 Aleksy IV ogłosił, że jego obietnice będą trudne do spełnienia ponieważ imperium brakuje funduszy (był zdolny do zapłacenia w przybliżeniu połowy obiecanej sumy 200 000 srebrnych marek i nie mógł spełnić swojej drugiej obietnicy względem krzyżowców, czyli zapłaty za wynajęcie floty weneckiej), krzyżowcy wypowiedzieli mu wojnę. W międzyczasie wewnętrzna opozycja wobec Aleksego IV wzrosła w siłę i 25 stycznia 1204 jeden z jego dworzan, Aleksy Dukas, zabił go, i przejął władzę jako Aleksy V. Izaak umarł niedługo po tym wydarzeniu, prawdopodobnie z przyczyn naturalnych. Krzyżowcy i Wenecjanie, rozdrażnieni morderstwem ich przypuszczalnego patrona, zaczęli przygotowania do ataku na stolicę Bizancjum. Zadecydowali, że 12 elektorów (sześciu Wenecjan i sześciu krzyżowców) powinno wybrać Cesarza Łacińskiego. Ostatecznie krzyżowcy zdobyli miasto 13 kwietnia 1204. Konstantynopol był obiektem grabieży i masakry szeregowych żołnierzy przez 3 dni. Wiele bezcennych ikon, relikwii i innych przedmiotów zawieziono do zachodniej Europy, dużą cześć do Wenecji. Według słów Choniatesa, „prostytutka została osadzona na tronie patriarchy”. Kiedy Innocenty III usłyszał o zachowaniu krzyżowców, skarcił ich w niedwuznaczny sposób. Ale sytuacja była poza jego kontrolą, szczególnie po tym jak jego legat, z jego własnej inicjatywy, uwolnił krzyżowców od przysięgi udania się do Ziemi Świętej. Kiedy porządek został przywrócony, krzyżowcy i Wenecjanie kontynuowali realizowanie ich porozumienia. Baldwin z Flandrii został wybrany na cesarza, a Wenecjanin Tomasz Morosini na patriarchę Konstantynopola. Ziemie podzielone pomiędzy przywódców krucjaty nie obejmowały wszystkich dawnych posiadłości Bizancjum. Bizantyńczycy nadal sprawowali władzę w Nicei, Trapezuncie i Epirze. Upadek Cesarstwo na uchodźstwie Słabość Cesarstwa Łacińskiego stała się oczywista już w rok po jego ustanowieniu, kiedy cesarz Baldwin został pokonany przez bułgarskiego cara Kałojana w bitwie pod Adrianopolem i wzięty do niewoli. Po krótkim odrodzeniu za panowania brata Baldwina, Henryka, „cesarstwo osunęło się w stan krańcowej słabości”. Porozumienie pomiędzy Wenecjanami a krzyżowcami przyznawało cesarzowi łacińskiemu jedynie ułamek ziem, którymi cieszył się jego bizantyński poprzednik, a i tak nie zdołano podporządkować sobie ich wszystkich. W rezultacie nowe państwo nie było w stanie ściągać wystarczających należności podatkowych, stanowiących niegdyś o sile Bizancjum, i stale nękał je brak środków. Po zdobyciu Konstantynopola w 1204 przez łacińskich krzyżowców, powstały trzy państwa będące sukcesorami Cesarstwa: Cesarstwo Nicejskie, Cesarstwo Trapezuntui Despotat Epiru. Cesarstwo Trapezuntu szybko utraciło znaczenie, kiedy w 1214 Turcy zajęli należącą do niego Synopę i wzięli do niewoli Aleksego I, który powrócił na tron już jako wasal Sułtanatu Rum. Z kolei Cesarstwo Nicejskie w 1207 utraciło na rzecz Sułtanatu Rum Antalyę, lecz upadek Konstantynopola sprawił, że w Nicei skoncentrowały się rezerwy wojskowe Bizancjum i w 1211 Teodor I Laskarys pokonał Turków w bitwie nad rzeką Menderes, w której zginął sułtan Kaj Chusrau I. Po tym wydarzeniu stosunki pomiędzy oboma państwami stały się przyjazne. Nicea musiała jednak walczyć także z Cesarstwem Łacińskim, które dopiero w 1214 uznało jej istnienie. W tej sytuacji z początku wyglądało na to, że spośród trzech państw sukcesyjnych to Epir wygra wyścig o odbicie Konstantynopola, zwłaszcza gdy jego władca Teodor Angelos w 1224 podbił Królestwo Tesaloniki. W 1230 rzucił on jednak wyzwanie Bułgarom, którzy pokonali go w bitwie pod Kłokotnicą, wzięli do niewoli i zajęli większość Epiru. Tymczasem cesarz Nicei Jan Watatzes (panował 1222–1254) swoją mądrą polityką gospodarczą budował solidne fundamenty sukcesu swojego państwa. Już w 1225 pokonał sprzymierzonych buntowników i łacinników w bitwie pod Poimamenon, po której zajął niemal wszystkie łacińskie posiadłości w Azji Mniejszej. Niedługo potem jego wojsko zajęło Adrianopol, zdobywając tym samym przyczółek w Europie. W 1235 Jan sprzymierzył się z carem bułgarskim Iwanem Asenem, co pozwoliło mu na dalsze poszerzenie swoich terytoriów w Europie. Do 1246 podbił Tesalonikę i sporą część południowych Bałkanów. Do 1259 Cesarstwo Łacińskie tworzył już wyłącznie Konstantynopol oraz kilka mil ziemi wokół miasta, zaś po zwycięstwie Nicei w bitwie pod Pelagonią nie istniała już żadna lądowa siła militarna mogąca ją powstrzymać przed odbiciem Konstantynopola. Ostatecznie w lipcu 1261 jeden z wodzów cesarza Nicei Michała VIII Paleologa, wysłany na czele swych sił do Tracji, przeciągając obok Konstantynopola ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że miasto jest niemal ogołocone z wojska, zajętego oblężeniem twierdzy Dafnuzjon, i 25 lipca 1261 zajął je nie napotykając niemal żadnego oporu.https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Specjalna:Książki/8311102147 Paleologowie Gdy Michał Paleolog odzyskał Konstantynopol w 1261, wszystko zdawało się sprzyjać restauracji Cesarstwa Bizantyńskiego. W rzeczywistości jednak podbój łaciński doprowadził do dalekosiężnych zmian, które sprawiły, że nie można już było wskrzesić instytucji cesarstwa w dawnym kształcie. Z braku stolicy Kościół Prawosławny stał się główną siła jednoczącą – jego autorytet był uniwersalny, podczas gdy władza cesarzy nikejskich tylko lokalna. Po powrocie z wygnania nie udało się przywrócić uniwersalnego charakteru władzy cesarskiej, o czym świadczy sprzeciw bizantyńczyków wobec cesarskich planów unii z kościołem rzymskim. Cesarstwo Bizantyńskie było zbudowane na dominacji stolicy nad prowincjami. Konstantynopol odgrywał ogromną rolę dzięki przychodom, które napływały z prowincji, czy to w postaci podatków, czy dochodów z ziemskich posiadłości. Lecz podczas łacińskich rządów prowincja uniezależniła się od Konstantynopola, a miasta uzyskały przywileje na wzór miast zachodnich, których później zazdrośnie strzegły. Stąd „pod wieloma względami odbudowane Cesarstwo Bizantyńskie stało się konfederacją miast z ośrodkiem w Konstantynopolu. Był to dużo luźniejszy i rozdrobniony system polityczny niż ten, który istniał przed rokiem 1204. Takie było długotrwałe dziedzictwo Cesarstwa Łacińskiego”. Powrót do cesarskiej autokracji, w której Konstantynopol dominuje nad prowincjami, a cesarz nad Kościołem i społeczeństwem, okazał się niemożliwy. W obliczu zagrożenia ze strony Karola Andegaweńskiego Michał VIII zwrócił się do papiestwa z ofertą zjednoczenia Kościołów. Jednak nie był w stanie narzucić go bizantyńskiemu społeczeństwu, które potępiało go za to że jest w stanie poświęcić ortodoksję na rzecz krótkotrwałych politycznych zysków. Odbudowa Cesarstwa w 1261 doprowadziła do osłabienia obrony Azji Mniejszej na skutek oddalenia politycznego centrum od wschodniej granicy i zorientowania polityki imperium całkowicie na Zachód. W ostatniej dekadzie XIII wieku zagony turkmeńskich ghazichbyły tak duże, że przybrały rozmiary zmasowanej napaści. W 1300 prawie cała już Azja Mniejsza znalazła się w rękach zdobywców. Spośród wszystkich bejów Osman Ghazi posiadał terytoria znajdujące się najbliżej Bizancjum i Bałkanów. Kiedy w 1302 rozbił on cesarską armię idącą na odsiecz Nicei pod Bafeonem, ghazi z całej Anatolii, przyciągani perspektywą łatwego podboju i kolonizacji, zaczęli tłumnie zaciągać się pod jego sztandary. Cesarz Andronik II w 1304 wysłał przeciwko Turkom najemną Kompanię Katalońską, ci jednak po ich pokonaniu zaczęli grabić ziemie bizantyńskie, aby ostatecznie w 1311 usadowić się w Atenach. Siły cesarstwa dodatkowo podcięły wojny domowe pomiędzy Andronikiem II i Andronikiem III w latach 1321 – 1328, oraz w latach 1341 – 1354 pomiędzy Janem Kantakuzenem i jego przeciwnikami, do których zaliczało się przede wszystkim miasto Tessalonika. Podczas drugiej z tych wojen obie strony bez skrupułów korzystały z pomocy Turków, podczas gdy Osmanowie w 1326 zdobyli Bursę, w 1331 Niceę, a w 1337 Nikomedię. Najbardziej skorzystał jednak na niej władca Serbii Stefan Duszan, który oderwał od Bizancjum ponad połowę jego terytorium i niemal podwoił obszar swego państwa. W 1346 Duszan przyjął tytuł cesarski i pretendował do zagarnięcia Konstantynopola. Terytorium Cesarstwa ograniczało się teraz do Tracji, wysp położonych w północnej części Morza Egejskiego, Tessaloniki i posiadłości na Peloponezie, a państwo znajdowało się w nędzy. Po śmierci Duszana w 1355 potęga Serbów upadła, jednak kiedy w nocy z 1 na 2 marca 1354 trzęsienie ziemi zniszczyło mury warowni na półwyspie Gallipoli, została ona natychmiast zajęta przez Osmanów. Odtąd Turcy mieli przyczółek w Europie. W 1361 zajęli oni Adrianopol, do którego w 1365 przenieśli stolicę, a w 1371 pokonali koalicję władców bałkańskich w bitwie nad rzeką Maricą. Wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu cesarze bizantyńscy stali się wasalami Osmanów, których panowanie na Bałkanach utwierdziło zwycięstwo nad Serbami w bitwie na Kosowym Polu w 1389. W 1390 następca tronu Manuel II był zmuszony jako wasal sułtana Bajazyda pomagać mu w zdobywaniu Filadelfii, ostatniego greckiego bastionu w Azji Mniejszej. Mimo tego upokorzenia w 1394 Bajazyd rozpoczął blokadę Konstantynopola. Bizancjum uratował jedynie najazd Timura, który w 1402 pokonał i wziął do niewoli Bajazyda w bitwie pod Ankarą. W państwie Osmanów zapanowała teraz anarchia, a Bizancjum uzyskało chwilę oddechu, chociaż wewnętrznie wyczerpane, nie potrafiło w pełni wykorzystać tej sytuacji . Do 1423 Osmanowie odbudowali swoją potęgę sprzed śmierci Bajazyda. Cesarze apelowali do Zachodu o pomoc, ale papież rozważał przysłanie posiłków tylko w zamian za unię Kościoła Prawosławnego ze Stolicą Apostolską. Unia Kościołów była rozważana i okazjonalnie przyjmowana za pomocą cesarskich dekretów, ale prawosławna ludność i kler żywiły gwałtowną niechęć do rzymskiej władzy i łacińskiego obrządku. Niektórzy zachodni najemnicy przybyli żeby wzmocnić chrześcijańską obronę Konstantynopola, ale większość zachodnich władców, zajętych własnymi sprawami, nie zrobiło nic kiedy Osmanowie zajmowali ostatnie bizantyńskie terytoria. W tym okresie Konstantynopol był wyludniony i zrujnowany. Populacja miasta spadła tak drastycznie że było ono teraz niewiele więcej niż gromadą wiosek oddzielonych polami. 2 kwietnia 1453 sułtańska armia w sile około 80 tys. ludzi oraz hordy jego oddziałów nieregularnych rozpoczęły oblężenie miasta. Pomimo desperackiej obrony znacznie mniejszych sił chrześcijan (ok. 7 tys. ludzi, w tym 2 tys. zachodnich najemników), po dwumiesięcznym oblężeniu 29 maja 1453 Konstantynopol upadł. Ostatni cesarz bizantyński, Konstantyn XI Dragazes, po raz ostatni był widziany kiedy odrzucił cesarskie regalia i włączył się do walki wręcz po tym jak zostały wzięte mury miasta. Następstwa Mehmed II zdobył pozbawione ojczyzny Mistrę w 1460, a Trapezunt w 1461. Bratanek ostatniego cesarza, Konstantyna XI, Andrzej Paleolog przejął nieistniejący tytuł cesarza Bizancjum i używał go od 1465 aż do swojej śmierci w 1503https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Specjalna:Książki/0521398320. Z końcem XV wieku Imperium Osmańskie ustanowiło swoje panowanie nad Azją Mniejszą i częścią Półwyspu Bałkańskiego. Mehmed II i jego następcy uważali się za prawowitych spadkobierców Imperium Bizantyńskiego aż do upadku Imperium Osmańskiego na początku XX wieku. Tymczasem Wołoszczyzna i Mołdawia dawały schronienie prawosławnym uciekinierom, między innymi części bizantyńskiej szlachty. Ze śmiercią ostatniego cesarza Bizancjum rola patrona prawosławia została przejęta przez Iwana III, Wielkiego księcia Moskiewskiego. Poślubił on siostrę Andrzeja, Zofię Paleolog, której wnuk, Iwan Groźny, został pierwszym carem Rosji (car jest słowiańską wersją słowa cesarz). Jego następcy wspierali idee, że Moskwa była właściwym dziedzicem Rzymu i Konstantynopola (Trzeci Rzym). Koncepcja Imperium Rosyjskiego jako nowego, Trzeciego Rzymu, była podtrzymywana aż do jego obalenia przez rewolucję w 1917. Religia Według Josepha Raya „kultura bizantyńska i prawosławie są jednym i tym samym.”. Przetrwanie Cesarstwa na Wschodzie zapewniło cesarzowi czynny udział w sprawach kościelnych. Bizantyńskie państwo odziedziczyło po czasach pogańskich administracyjne i finansowe procedury administrowania sprawami religijnymi i zostały one zastosowane do Kościoła chrześcijańskiego. Podążając za modelem wprowadzonym przez Euzebiusza z Cezarei, Bizantyńczycy uważali cesarza za przedstawiciela Chrystusa, równego apostołom (isapostolos). Był w ich oczach w sposób szczególny odpowiedzialny za szerzenie chrześcijaństwa wśród pogan i za „zewnętrzne” kwestie religii, takie jak administracja i finanse. Zarazem odpowiadał przed Bogiem za wiarę swoich poddanych i doprowadzenie ich do życia wiecznego. Stąd też nie może dziwić bardzo silna koncentracja ówczesnych na sprawach wiary i zaprzęganie świeckiego państwa do realizacji polityki religijnej (w tym prześladowania heretyków). Rzutowało to także na idealny wizerunek cesarza jako władcy, który powinien być mężny, sprawiedliwy, rozsądny, miłosierny i pobożny; a rządzone przez niego państwo było odpowiednikiem Królestwa Niebieskiego na ziemi. Mimo to rola cesarza w sprawach Kościoła nigdy jednak nie rozwinęła się w zwarty, prawnie zdefiniowany system. Wraz ze schyłkiem Rzymu i wewnętrznymi waśniami w pozostałych patriarchatachwschodnich, pomiędzy VI – XI w. kościół Konstantynopola stał się najbogatszym i najbardziej wpływowym ośrodkiem chrześcijaństwa. Nawet gdy Cesarstwo zostało już sprowadzone do cienia samego siebie, Kościół jako instytucja nigdy nie posiadał tak silnych wpływów zarówno wewnątrz, jak i poza granicami cesarstwa. Przypisy Literatura * Linki Zewnętrzne *http://encyklopedia.pwn.pl/haslo/3878128/bizantynskie-cesarstwo.html Kategoria:Dawne Państwa Europejskie Kategoria:Państwa historyczne w Afryce Kategoria:Państwa historyczne w Azji Kategoria:Cesarstwa Kategoria:Dobre artykuły